


Call...Call...Call...

by WhenIFindLoveAgain



Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Artists, Bullying, F/F, Growing Up, Growing Up Together, High School, Implied Relationships, Platonic Relationships, School, School Uniforms, Writers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:14:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24786775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenIFindLoveAgain/pseuds/WhenIFindLoveAgain
Summary: 16 year old Song Yuqi's friendship with 18 year old Yeh Shuhua
Relationships: Song Yuqi/Yeh Shuhua
Kudos: 8





	Call...Call...Call...

**Author's Note:**

> There is mentions of quite horrible bullying to Yuqi in this book, and inappropriate conduct by school staff, so, be prepared for an insight into how appallingly human beings can and will behave

Yuqi read what Shuhua had written, sitting cross-legged beneath the duvet on their bed with her ear-buds in, playing no music into her ears. Shuhua's bra was thrown onto the floor of the bedroom along with her jeans and her knickers, all things she wanted to get off at the end of the day. She sat in the bed writing down in her notebook of "many little things" in a grey wool-jersey button-up cardigan and light pink loose pyjama pants. Her long black hair was centre-parted and put up on top of her head loosely and prettily with a single hair pin that she worked into her hair to secure it firmly.

You're too high...for me to find

And I heard you call

But it wasn't in my mind to look you up

And yeah it's my fault that you're best friend copped the fall

All the way down those stairs

And everyone else was too drunk to care

If he couldn't breathe due to blood coming out of his broken nose

And I only noticed because he was lying in my favourite pose

Sitting on the steps with his hands holding his head

Bleeding on the brain, how could I know he was nearly dead

Black t-shirt

Covered in grass and dirt

It's my fault

But I'm so sick of the cult

That everyone at school wants to be apart of these days

We ourselves used to whisper too, "It's so cool

Let's be part of this love club, cool kid club thing."

It's not fun being in a place where I can't sing

How much I already get about this fucked-up thing called, "Life"

And I want to drive

And I say to you

"How about you drive like I do?"

Yuqi had felt less...she couldn't quite describe it. Less...lesser than Shuhua right at that moment. Shuhua was here with her style and her hair and her no underwear in her bed writing something like that, and Yuqi was still in the firm, stiff navy fabric - what even was it? - of her school uniform along with the button up blouse and the navy cardigan which was too tight in the arms. The beret the female students had to wear was laid neatly on Shuhua's writing desk next to the window on the wall next to bed, only two feet or so of floor space between. 

Yuqi had asked Shuhua if she missed hanging out with people and not getting to go out to shopping centres, game malls, cinemas, and, generally, the day to day life that everyone else had.

"Not when they're all losers." Shuhua had smiled, before she had put a cigarette into her mouth and had lit it up. The cigarette seem to destroy something about her appearence...Yuqi couldn't explain it. Shuhua was the writer, not her. 

Shuhua had been home-school by her Father and Grandmother, and was now a published naturalism author. Her first book was released at Seventeen in Denmark, and had recieved huge applause and recognition and audience. Shuhua was now eighteen, only two years older than Yuqi, but, for Yuqi, Shuhua most as well have been sixty. She was cultured and beautiful and mature. She was the dream woman. Yet, all Yuqi's friends thought she was a freak. Yuqi's parents had met Shuhua, and they hadn't minded Yuqi having a slightly older friend. And they were friends. That's all it was. Yuqi's parents thought Shuhua would be a good influence on her. 

Yuqi was sick of her friends at school telling her that Shuhua was a mole and that Yuqi didn't need her and what the fuck was up with her, anyway? Yuqi's body stung everytime someone said that Shuhua must have asberges. "That's the only reason she did her book thing." They'd say. "Yeah, maybe she can write, but she's a retard." This would follow by a horrific impression, a mix of Igor and Hamster and psychotic seizure, before the person would hunch over with Neanderthal arms and a wandering gaze and talk dsiturbedly, their jaw thunking up and down abruptly with the retarded words.

The less Yuqi saw of them, preferring to be with Shuhua, things were murmured behind her back. 

That morning had been the peak of it. 

One...single word.

Paedophile.

Yuqi's school had called Yuqi's parents and the school's counsellor had asked Yuqi in the middle of the lunch grounds into her office for a "chat". It was bullshit, it was ridiculous. Shuhua was only two years older, and - God, no. Yet, no one would believe her, except her parents.

Yuqi had burst into tears when asked by the school principle and counsellor if Shuhua was abusing her, or otherwise hurting her. Wanting things from her. 

Her Father had ended up punching the principle, and, sadly, it would have been less of an issue if the princeple had been a man, rather than a woman. But, seeing as the princple was a woman, Yuqi's Father had been interviewed by the police on grounds of "violence against women" charges. No one seemed to care that Yuqi's Father had been provoked into hitting the overweight and over made-up Princple because the middle-aged woman remarked that, "All events of today were brought on by your daughter's behaviour and I think this is a testament to you and your wife needing to be better parents, set better boundaries -"

That was all that was said before Yuqi's Father had swung his arm so powerfully that the Principle had had her nose broken, and five of her teeth damaged.

When they had got home, while Yuqi's Father yelled about the police and the education system in the kitchen while Yuqi's Mother grew more and more upset about the awfulness and the stupidity of the world, Yuqi went into the hall and picked up the landline phone on a small table by the staircase. She waited in the darkness of the now fallen night, the engaged tone burring as she waited for Shuhua to pick up the line.

Call...Call...Call...

"You know, I had a dream something was going to happen." Shuhua had said first-off as she picked up the line, and, somehow, had managed to hear Yuqi's stifled, quiet breath.

Yuqi shut her eyes as the scratch of Shuhua's pen filled up her ears.

Call...Call...Call...

Yuqi laid down on the duvet and covers of Shuhua's bed and went to sleep. She dreamt that she was phoning up Shuhua again.

Call...Call...Call...


End file.
